The present invention relates, in general, to a tie-down strap that can be used to tie-down a variety of equipment, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a tie-down strap that can be used to positively secure an awning of mobile homes and RVs.
Awnings of mobile homes or recreational vehicles are generally braced against the vehicle to prevent the awning from collapsing. A brace is usually available that is connected on one end to the vehicle and the other end to the awning. This supports the awning from falling.
However, the awning has no protection against any gusts of wind that may occur. There is nothing to prevent the awning from being blown away if a strong wind is encountered. The awning presents a large flat surface that can be subjected to an updraft of any strong wind and, although the brace may be strong, the brace does not prevent the awning from being lifted off if the wind is strong enough. Therefore, there is a need for a means of securing the awning when windy conditions occur.
The present invention provides a tie-down apparatus. The tie-down apparatus comprises a cam buckle disposed intermediate each end of the tie-down apparatus, a first strapping material having a first end engageable with a first end of the cam buckle and a second strapping material having a first end engageable with a second end of the cam buckle.
A hook like member is disposed on a second end of one of the first strapping material and the second strapping material and a ring like member is disposed on a second end of an opposite one of the first strapping material and the second strapping material. Further, the apparatus includes a means engageable with an end of the tie-down apparatus for anchoring the tie-down apparatus.
An alternate embodiment of the invention provides in combination with an awning the improvement comprising a tie-down apparatus. The tie-down apparatus includes a cam buckle disposed intermediate each end of the tie-down apparatus, a first strapping material having a first end engageable with a first end of the cam buckle and a second strapping material having a first end engageable with a second end of the cam buckle.
There is a hook like member disposed on a second end of one of the first strapping material and the second strapping material and a ring like member disposed on a second end of an opposite one of the first strapping material and the second strapping material. Further, there is a means engageable with an end of the tie-down apparatus for anchoring the tie-down apparatus.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tie-down apparatus that can be used to secure an awning of a mobile home or a recreational vehicle.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a tie-down apparatus that is easy to install.
Another object of the present invention to provide a tie-down apparatus that is sufficiently flexible in it""s arrangement so as to able to be used with a variety of awning members.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tie-down apparatus that can be used for other applications.
These and various other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent after a full reading of the following detailed description, particularly, when read in conjunction with the attached drawings as described below and the appended claims.